fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JF067
Synopsis The Wallace Cup begins and Wallace, the Hoenn Champion, makes his appearence. Wallace presents he grand prize of the Aqua Ribbon and reminds all that the winner of the ribbon is allowed to use the ribbon for any Ribbon Circuit toward a regional Grand Festival. Wallace then leads the audience in presenting the previous champion of the Wallace Cup, Noxon. Noxon emerges and calls on his newly evolved Kingdra and they put on a spectacular water appeal, which begins the tournament. '' ''Emaa is among the early competitors and showcases her Masquerain on the appeal stage. Masqerain gently flies about the stage with Sweet Scent, which produces a pink mist, matched with an alluring aroma. After the open stage is filled with this pink mist, Masquerain appears hidden from view but then it uses Scary Face. In the pink mist, Masquerain's eyeball wings emit a blue glow and fire an illusion of frightening eyes, enhacied by Masquerain's natural Intimidate ability. After the brief terror, the effects fade and the pink mist dissipates to show Masquerain's eyeball wings covered in pink, sparkling dust. '' ''When Yazmyne appeals, she chooses Vulpix who immediately takes to the open stage. Vulpix's bright smile causes the sun to shine directly on her, revealing that she possesses the Drought ability. By the effects of Drought, Vulpix releases a Will-o-Wisp which proves more powerful than usual. Vulpix fires into the ring of blue fire with Fire Spin. Doing so creates a vortex of blue flames that disperses into blue and red sparkles. '' ''During Nick's appeal, he reveals his new Lapras. Nick throws his ball into the air, so Lapras appears above. The Water Type then slams into the waters, causing a massive splash. Nick commands Sheer old before the splash calms down. Doing so allows Lapras to freeze the splash in place with her in the center. '' ''When Valerie appeals, she calls on Sylveon. Sylveon uses Fairy Wind on Valerie and hoists her into the air, bouncing her with great control of its wind. As Valerie gently descends, Sylveon tosses a Moonblast into the air. He then tosses a second Moonblast into the air, which collides with the first, causing a pink explosion. '' ''After the appeals complete, Nick comes in second place. Emma and Yazmyne are among the Coordinators, who advance to the battle rounds. Valerie is shocked and disappointed that she failed to advance. ''Afterwards, Valerie shares that she intends to watch the rest of the competition. However, she confides that she's never won a ribbon and often loses on the appeal stage. Yazmyne tells Valerie that she's great at putting on appeals, but in truth, she's putting on a show. Contests are about showing off the Pokemon and Valerie hasn't been showing off her Pokemon. To help, Yazmyne requests brief command of Sylveon, which Valerie allows. Yazmyne has Sylveon put on an appeal by using Fairy Wind to form a pink vortex about himself, which allows him to fly. Sylveon then Double Team in midair which makes it seem as if many Sylveon are flying. All of then Sylveon then converge Swift together to form one massive star with Sylveon in the center. When the star fades, only Sylveon is shown and she shines magnificently among the sparkles. Sylveon descends and strikes a pose with its feelers. Valerie marvels at the amazing appeal, and Yazmyne simply reminds her that the Pokemon are always the stars of the show. '' Major Events *Noxon reveals he's not participating in the Wallace Cup but making an appearance as the previous champion *Rosa arrives on Red Rock Isle to enjoy the Wallace Cup *Rosa is revealed to have earned the Storm Badge and the Mineral Badge *The Wallace Cup begins *Yazmyne, Nick and Emma advance to the battle rounds *Valerie is eliminated during the Appeal Stage For a list of all major events in Johto Frontier, please see the Johto Frontier timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Noxon *Emma *Rosa *Valerie *Wallace *Emcee *Nurse Joy *Coordinators *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Haunter (Yazmyne's) *Vulpix (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras (Nick's) *Politoed (Nick's) *Kingdra (Noxon's) *Houndoom (Emma's) *Mime Jr. (Rosa's) *Sylveon (Valerie's) *Dusclops *Skitty *Palpitoad *Froslass *Lombre *Qwilfish *Dewott *Huntail *Milotic *Chimecho *Jigglypuff *Armaldo Category:Johto Frontier Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Wallace Cup